Sweet Dreams, Kimmie - part two
by gerbilHunter
Summary: Continuation, with permission, of "Good Night, Kimmie Sweet Dreams" by Catrlgirl. After the Bueno Nacho tower, Shego kidnapped Kim and used drugs and torture to break her, making her a sort-of willing, somewhat mindless, sexual pet. When she unwittingly goes too far, Kim breaks further, in a way Shego did not anticipate. Begins as a dark sort of kigo. Ends otherwise.
1. Introduction

**Sweet Dreams, Kimmie - Part Two**

This is a continuation, with permission, of a story begun by Catrlgirl. Six chapters of "Good Night, Kimmie, Sweet Dreams See you in the morning" were posted, from May 2014 through September 2014. That story was a follow-on to her story "Good mornin', Kimmie, sleep well?" After those six chapters, the story was apparently abandoned.

Very briefly, in the two stories by Catrlgirl, Shego abducts Kim and, using a combination of drugs, sexual abuse, and physical and psychological torture, breaks her and makes her a somewhat willing subservient to her. Kim has little to no self-awareness or will, and has largely become no more than an occasional plaything for Shego, who revels in having destroyed the hero, in retribution for what Kim did to her on the Bueno Nacho tower.

I really, really don't like that being done to Kim, but it is what it is.

I came across those stories shortly after I discovered FFN. My immediate reaction was to write a continuation in which Shego does not "win", in that she does not get to keep Kim as a pet. However, I didn't want to write a story in which Kim somehow miraculously becomes whole again. The first and last chapters of this story are among the first things I wrote. I've finally gotten around to sketching out the intervening chapters.

This is my continuation of that story. I have attempted an ending that I find palatable that does not violate the spirit of the original.

In this introduction I'll give a quick recap of Catrlgirl's stories, just enough to make this one stand alone. Naturally, I advise you to read the originals instead. Among other things, she provides a good example of a "Kim as sex slave" story that doesn't dive headfirst into the misogynistic rapefests that have been posted by some others.

I am borrowing the character Emory from Catrlgirl for the purpose of continuity; Catrlgirl has not developed her much so I have taken a couple of liberties. I don't do much with her, either, but I needed a little more than a name.

Standard disclaimer: I own nothing of the Kim Possible universe. I'm pretty sure Disney owns all that. I am using the characters for an original work, with no intent or expectation of profit.

Additional disclaimer: I know nothing of the internal politics of any African nation, and I know nothing of the internal politics of international trade or the black market. I know nothing about rubidium, or if or how it is used in the production of computing and switching equipment. I'm just making all this stuff up.

And a final disclaimer: While Catrlgirl has graciously allowed me to jump off from her story, she has never seen this work, and has had no input. I guess you can blame her for it existing, but not for anything else.

* * *

S

P

O

I

L

E

R

S

Outlines of Catrlgirl's stories follow.

* * *

 _Good mornin' Kimmie, Sleep well?:_

Shego determines to kidnap Kim and make her pay for having kicked her into the tower at the end of _So the Drama_. Shego feels that she, or at least some important part of her, died in that incident. Having made her plan, Shego has no difficulty kidnaping Kim from her home.

Shego tells Kim, "I am going to break you...Say goodbye because today Kim Possible dies. When you finally wake up enough to think, you won't even know your own name." She uses drugs to enhance the effects of her torture, and she uses her powers to burn her name into Kim's stomach.

Wade finds Shego's lair and Ron goes to rescue Kim. Under the effects of hallucinogenic drugs, Kim strikes at him. Shego kills him, and incinerates the body.

Kim accepts her role as Shego's slave. Shego sends her to steal, Kim fails, and Shego punishes her.

Shego has her hacker friend Spider attempt to hack GJ. Wade traces the attempt, locates Spider and Shego, and GJ rescues Kim. It doesn't take. Kim cannot seem to heal or accept her freedom. The span from kidnap to rescue is eight days.

In the epilogue to the story, Kim tells a therapist that at some point she just walked away. She is living with Tara, trying to recover. At the end of the epilogue, Shego simply knocks on the door while Kim is home alone, and Kim leaves with her. From comments in the sequel, it seems that about four years had passed, Kim having been with Shego for most of the time, and with Tara for something over a year.

 _Good night, Kimmie, Sweet Dreams See you in the morning:_

Shego decides to strike out on her own as a villain. We find out that Señor Senior is actually Enrique DeVargas, the leader of a Cuban cartel. Shego takes on Bonnie, who is unhappily married to Junior, as sidekick. Shego breaks into Jack Hench's office and steals his files, bringing Kimmie along for amusement. She gives the files to law enforcement, which decimates the villain world, leaving her pretty much free reign as the only extant supervillain.

Shego starts a new endeavor, partnering with a woman called Emory.

At this point, the story stops. Nothing of the endeavor is detailed.


	2. Wreckage

**Sweet Dreams, Kimmie - Part Two**

Usual disclaimers: Disney owns the Kim Possible universe, and Catrlgirl owns her stories.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Wreckage**

"So my end of it is to arrange shipping?" In her heels, Emory was an inch taller than Shego, but the green woman dominated nonetheless. Bonnie was there as well, but neither of the primaries in the meeting paid any attention to her. The tan woman seethed at this, but was wise enough to know that she should be quiet and accept it.

"Not just shipping." Shego gestured at the maps on the monitors in her office. "We're going to take over the supply of rubidium and the three other rare earths that are required to make modern telecom systems. Not outwardly, of course. There are only a few sources of some of those metals, and we will convince the existing mines to reduce their recorded output. We will, ah, redirect some of the unofficial output to our own firms. You'll have to set up those companies, and much of your investment will be in the initial financing of them." She grinned, the way a shark grins. "Some of those mines are in unstable countries. We might have to stop a couple of small wars. We might have to start a couple. We'll see."

"Señor Senior will contribute to the financing and development of the companies. Bonnie represents him." Shego gestured at the young woman, and Bonnie and Emory nodded to each other. "My friend Spider will see to it that money flows smoothly, and without leaving the usual traces." Two clicks from a speaker were the hacker's acknowledgment. "You need not just to handle transport, but to hide the origin and movement of the metals. In two years, when ShimmerTech is the only reliable supplier of communications and switching equipment, we will be not only very, very rich - none of us are exactly starving as it is - we will be the most powerful women on the planet. Because we will have our fingers on the button that can turn off the world's communications."

"ShimmerTech?" The black woman's eyebrows rose.

Shego smiled easily. "Shego and Emory kind of glide together as 'shimmery', don't they? It's just a name for planning you don't like it, we'll change it." Flattery might not get you everywhere, but it never hurts.

The other laughed. "No, it's good. And we'll need several companies to hide this, anyway, so we might as well use it. If all the other companies start having supply problems, and only one avoids them, there will be all kinds of investigations. The ones from western countries we can handle. When the Russians and the Chinese start sending their 'special' investigators, well, that can get kind of nasty."

"And insights like that is why I work with you. We'll pay a little bit of tribute, enough to keep the Triads and the Tongs at bay. They don't want to go up against me, but they have to do something to save face. It's better, at least at the beginning, to do business with them. If they get demanding, I'll have to speak with them."

"And the Russian gangs? They are somewhat less civilized."

"They might be a problem. They are not used to being bested by women. And their leaders can be stupid. But we will deal with that when it becomes a problem. We can hope it doesn't, but if it does, well, I've been getting bored with no one to beat up."

Emory gave a neutral smile. "I'm sure that between Russian gangs and African warlords, you'll have enough excitement." She paused. "Speaking of which, you've had a little recently, haven't you?"

"Ah, yes. You mean the dust-up with Jack? Or do you mean when my pet ran away last year?" Only polite interest showed on the elegant black woman's face. "Hench will blather and threaten, but it's meaningless. As for the other, well, she came back. She knows where she belongs." The villain pressed a button on the panel below the display screens. "Come to the office for a moment, Pumpkin."

A few seconds later, Kimmie walked into the control room. She was wearing thin, light green shorts and a plain white tee shirt, with nothing under either, because that's what had been left out for her that morning. She glanced nervously at Bonnie, who gave her only a scornful glance. She looked at Shego for direction, her head slightly down, and Shego nodded towards the strange black woman.

"Pumpkin, this is Miss Emory. Say hello to Miss Emory."

Kimmie looked at the new person. She saw a tall, very well-built woman of African descent. The woman's deep eyes were intelligent, and considered her without emotion.

"Hello, Miss Emory."

"She's beautiful, isn't she, Pumpkin?" There was a teasing note in Shego's voice.

"Yes, Shego." Kimmie was nervous. Was Shego interested in Emory? That would not be good. Was Emory interested in her? She did not want to follow that thought, and so she didn't.

"Go back to your room, Kimmie. I'll see you later," Shego dismissed her, and the redhead turned and walked away. Bonnie gave a quiet snort of derision, earning a sharp glance from her boss. Emory looked slightly amused.

"That's the great Kim Possible?"

"That's my Kimmie," the villain replied, with emphasis. "She won't be causing anyone any more trouble."

 _~o~o~o~_

Emory stayed for dinner with Shego and Bonnie. She was offered hospitality for the night, but declined. She had her own local sources for her indulgences, or perhaps she did not yet trust her new business partners. It didn't matter. It meant that Shego was at loose ends, and she called for Kimmie. The young woman now stood behind a chair in Shego's suite, massaging her mistress's shoulders.

"What did you think of Emory, Pumpkin?"

Kimmie did not know what Shego wanted to hear. "She seems very competent."

"Do you think she'll make a good partner?" The older woman put a little stress on the last word, making the redhead wonder just what she meant.

"I don't know." She really didn't. She hadn't thought about it. It wasn't the sort of thing that she thought about any longer.

"Do you think she's pretty, Kimmie?" A light, teasing tone.

"She's very pretty."

"Does she make you wet? Do you want her to touch you, the way I touch you?"

"No. I only want you to touch me."

"That's good, Kimmie. I'm the only one for you. The only one who could want a murderer like you." Kimmie swallowed. She felt the guilt, and the gratitude that Shego still wanted her.

"Are you wet now, Pumpkin?"

"Yes."

"Why, Pumpkin? Because you're a little slut?"

"Because I'm touching you, Shego."

"Show me, slut. Come around here and show me." The redhead walked around Shego's chair and stood in front of her. "Take off your clothes, Kimmie. Show me that wet cunt." She was still wearing only the thin cotton shorts and tee shirt. They came off quickly, with only a slight blush. _I shouldn't be such a little slut for her._ But her body responded, her nipples hardening. Shego reached forward and fondled the trimmed thatch between Kimmie's legs. Kimmie moaned slightly, parting her thighs for the invading fingers.

"Do you think about me at night? Do you think about me and touch yourself?" Shego's tone was mocking as Kimmie rocked her hips into the green fingers teasing her.

"No. I don't... Aahh..."

"Why not, Kimmie?"

"Because- Because you're not there."

Shego smirked. _That's right, Kimmie. There's nothing for you if I'm not there. I'm all that matters to you now._ "I'm here now, Kimmie. Show me. Show me what a slut you are for me."

The redhead blushed until her face nearly matched her hair. This was new. She had never masturbated in front of anyone. She had not masturbated at all for years. It had taken months for her to even respond passively to Tara. Now, once Shego had taken her back, her sexuality belonged totally to the villain. If Shego wasn't with her, she waited until she was.

Hesitantly, she brought her fingers to her crotch. She let them slide over her slick lips, spreading her knees. Her eyes closed, and she tried to concentrate on the feelings, knowing she was being watched. She wanted to please her mistress. She wanted to put on a good show.

"Lie down, slut. Lie down and make yourself come. I want to see it. Maybe I'll let you touch me like that later."

Kimmie lay on the hardwood floor and thrust two fingers into herself. She thought about Shego. She thought she should feel ashamed, but she didn't. She thought only about Shego and making her happy. Driving her fingers harshly into herself, she ground up against her own hand until, gasping, she groaned out her owner's name.

"Sheee Goh..."

 _~o~o~o~_

Kimmie followed Shego along the stone wall surrounding the compound. Shego was in her catsuit, this version made of a nonreflective material that was remarkably hard to see in the darkness. Kimmie wore lightweight black jeans and tennis shoes, her hair pulled back. A black tee shirt made her nearly invisible. Bonnie brought up the rear, a gun in her hand. She wore a skirt, the holster under it. She moved well, but next to Shego and the redhead she seemed clumsy and noisy.

"Put the gun away," Shego murmered. "You can't move well with it in your hand." The woman scowled, but complied. In some unimportant corner of her mind, Kimmie had been thinking Bonnie was silly for having the weapon out, but Bonnie liked guns. Kimmie herself carried no weapons or equipment. She was there because it amused Shego that she be there.

She didn't know, exactly, where they were. It was hot, even at night, and the vegetation suggested central Africa. But she didn't care, really, where they were. If Shego wanted her to know, Shego would tell her. If Shego did not want her to know, then she did not need to know.

In the few weeks since she and Emory had set their scheme in motion, Shego had been gone several times. At first, the trips had been almost daily, but in the last three weeks she had left only twice. Each time, she returned with a glow of satisfaction, and from her comments Kimmie gathered that she had imposed her will violently on recalcitrant business partners. This was the first time she had brought Kimmie along on a criminal outing since they had invaded Hench's offices.

"We go over the wall here. We stay quiet. There will be guards. We avoid the guards. We get into the house."

Shego leapt up, flipping a flexible strap over the top of the twelve-foot wall. As the weighted end went over, she touched the button on the end she held and the strap went rigid, forming a hook. She easily pulled herself up to the top. The traditional broken glass was embedded in the concrete atop the foot-thick stone, but her reinforced soles ignored it. She dropped a line to the other two. Kim came up first, and without pausing at the top went on to drop on the other side. Shego lowered Bonnie beside her, and then soundlessly dropped to join them. She flipped the strap loose and, smirking, looped it thrice around Kimmie's waist, where it stayed.

Inside the wall, the grounds were lit by spotlights mounted on the house, but the decorative vegetation was thick where they had entered. There were guards, but they would be lazy and inattentive. It was two o'clock in the morning, they were tired, and nobody would break in here, after all. Everyone knew who owned the house. The three women moved smoothly and easily beween patches of shadow and the cover of trees until they were at the house. It took Shego less than fifteen seconds to open the front door.

"Bonnie. Alarm." At the whispered command, Bonnie slipped to the wall and found the alarm cutoff exactly where Spider had said it would be. The hacker had been able to eliminate outside communication, but the contact and timer alarm was too simple to have any external vulnerabilities. The installation location had been recorded by the alarm firm, however, and those records were open to the internet.

The trio climbed the entryway stairs and slipped silently down the hall. Light appeared around a door, despite the hour. The door was ajar, and Shego opened it and walked through to see a very large man reclining in a very large bed. He was running to fat, but was still clearly very strong. He looked up in amazement as the women entered.

"Don't touch that button, and don't yell," Shego ordered. "Put your hands on the sheets. I want to see them."

"Why should I do what you say?" The man tried to sound as if he were in charge, but the tightness in his voice revealed his fear. His eyes flicked nervously among the women. Bonnie stood with her gun once more in hand, Kimmie a quiet presence just behind her.

"You've heard of me, haven't you?" Shego walked towards the bed. "You know who I am." She swirled her hand in the air, letting it glow slightly.

"You are the assassin Shego! I am not afraid of you!" Nobody in the room believed the obvious lie.

"Perhaps you should be. It might be better for you.

"Three weeks ago, you got an offer to sell some of your mine output. You refused. You need to re-think that decision." Shego stopped a pace away from the frightened man. "I'm sure your replacement would see the wisdom in the offer you turned down."

"It was not an offer! I was told what I should do! I do not take orders!"

"Yes, well, consider this a renewal of the offer. You will send thirty per cent of the output of your Ghesanna mine to Emshego Holdings, starting tomorrow. The price will be ninety per cent of the original offer. Everything will be off the books."

"I will not do this!"

"Yes, you will. Or your successor will-"

"Doudou?" The voice was small, feminine, uncertain. A naked teenaged girl walked from an adjoining room, a questioning look on her face, and Bonnie spun, bringing up her gun hand. Kim reacted immediately, some long-hidden instinct causing her to block Bonnie's hand. The surprised woman yanked the trigger, the bullet going into the floor at the girl's feet. The girl jumped back in panic and dropped to a crouch, turning away and pulling into a ball in the corner, shivering in fear.

"Shit!" Shego snarled at Bonnie. "I told you to put the gun away. When I want you to kill someone, I'll tell you." She turned to Kimmie. "And you, you stupid cunt. I didn't tell you to do anything. You nearly got that little whore killed. Get to the end of the hall, both of you, and call the hover."

Shego stepped over to the man on the bed. Letting her plasma flare on one hand, she grabbed his face with the other. "Do as I told you. I don't want to have to come back." She stepped away, following the two others. They had already opened the window at the end of the hall, and the three of them stepped out into a cloaked hoverpod. The Hench at the controls, a former Russian special forces operative, was calm and collected as he piloted them away, the guards still trying to organize a response to the gunshot they had heard.

 _~o~o~o~_

 _You are the assassin, Shego!_

 _When I want you to kill someone, I'll tell you._

 _You nearly got that little whore killed._

Kimmie sat in her room, in the dark. She did not move. Her mind whirled. _Assassin, kill someone, killed._

 _You are the assassin, Shego!_ Was Shego an assassin? Had that been what she was doing on those recent trips? Was she killing people?

 _You nearly got that little whore killed!_

She was going to kill someone else. She knew it. She would be with Shego, and something would happen, and she would get somebody else killed. She had killed Ron. She had tried to kill Shego. She was a murderer. She would always be a murderer. People died around her.

She would be with Shego, and people would die. With Shego, and people would die. She belonged with Shego. People would die.

Kimmie was a murderer. People would die. Shego was an assassin. Kimmie needed Shego. People would die.

 _When I want you to kill someone, I'll tell you._

Shego would tell Bonnie to kill, and Bonnie would kill. Kimmie knew Bonnie would kill. Kimmie would let Bonnie kill.

Kimmie could not think any longer. She could not stop thinking. She had to stop thinking.

Kimmie focused on Shego. She belonged with Shego. Shego knew her for what she was. She did not deserve anything else. She had tried to kill Shego. She wanted Shego. She was a filthy, murdering slut. Only with Shego did she have a place. Shego defined her. She could not live without Shego.

 _You are the assassin, Shego!_

Kimmie had learned, over the many months, how to not think. She forced the thoughts from her mind. She focused on Shego. She thought about masturbating for Shego. She thought about her legs wide apart, her fingers moving in herself. She remembered how hard her nipples had felt. She thought of how she must have looked. Focusing on how pleased Shego had been with her, she finally slept.


	3. Reduction

**Sweet Dreams, Kimmie - Part Two  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Reduction**

She woke in the dark.

Kimmie had no control over the lights in her room, and generally she woke when the lights were turned on. That meant Shego wanted her to be awake. When Shego did not want her to be awake, Kimmie mostly slept. She was capable of sleeping the clock around these days, rising only if she needed the bathroom. Of course, needing the bathroom did not mean she could use it. Her door might be locked, in which case she would wait until it was unlocked. If she could not wait, she urinated on the floor, in the corner farthest from the bed. This seldom happened any more, once she had lost any shame about it. She tried not to let it happen, because it disappointed Shego, and Kimmie did not want to disappoint Shego, but there was no longer any shame.

This morning, Kim woke in the dark. She did not need to pee. She simply did not need any more sleep. Her thoughts were clear, and this, too, was different.

She was lying on her back. She did not know the hour, but it felt like early morning. Long ago, Kimmie had had a remarkably good sense of time. Kimmie seemed to have lost that, since the time of day no longer mattered. Now, to Kim, it felt like morning.

She flexed her leg muscles, considering. She was not in the shape that she would have to be. She lay naked under her thin blanket and flexed each thigh five times, tightening and letting them loosen, isometric exercises that would build strength but no stamina. It would have to be enough for now. She knew that Shego had at least one camera in the room. Shego had never told her, but she knew it. She knew Shego, and knew that she would never be allowed any privacy. There would be a camera that showed her bed. There would be a camera in the bathroom that she was allowed to use. She knew that even on the toilet, she had no privacy. Privacy is for people. Kimmie had long since ceased to be a person.

She exercised as best she could without it being seen on the camera in her room. She doubted that Shego was watching, but she couldn't be certain, so she did nothing visible. The only light was the red LED next to the door handle, which meant the electronic bolt was engaged, but it was enough that she could see. And if she could see, she had to assume that Shego could see. So she didn't make any visible moves, only tightening and relaxing muscles as she lay still. After fifteen minutes, her muscles were beginning to ache. There was nothing else to do for the moment, so she went back to sleep.

 _~o~o~o~_

The lights came on in her room in the late morning. The trip to Africa had taken a day, and with time zone changes and travel time, they had returned in the evening. Shego would have wanted to sleep late. Kim folded the blanket back neatly and rose from her narrow bed. The red LED at the door handle was off. She could go to the bath. The bathroom was across the hall, and she went there naked. Nobody would see her, since no one was allowed in that small section of the house unless ordered there, but it didn't matter anyway. She would go and shower because that was what Shego expected of her.

Kim quickly bound her hair and took a brief shower. She trimmed her armpits with an electric razor. She brushed her teeth and rinsed with mouthwash. No clothes were waiting for her, so she stepped naked back to her room. There were shorts and tops in her dresser, all nearly identical. She chose denim shorts and a light blue top. She wore a light blue brassiere, but wore no panties. Shego did not like Kimmie to wear panties unless she was having her period, and so she did not wear panties this day.

Cleaned, dressed, and ready, Kim sat in silence on the small bed, waiting to be told what to do. Most days at the headquarters had a rhythm. Shego would spend some time in the morning checking up and making sure no fires had started overnight. Then she had breakfast, and worked or relaxed for the rest of the morning. Lunch was often eaten in the command room, Shego idly watching research scroll on the big screen in front of her chair as she ate. That was followed by an hour of exercise, and then work overseeing her growing criminal enterprise. Dinner and relaxation rounded out the day. Days such as the preceding, with excursions and outside activities that Shego herself performed, were exceptions.

Kimmie was generally ignored in the first hours of the day, but was often summoned later to serve breakfast, and be allowed to eat. She might or might not be told to hang around and be quiet during periods when Shego had to work in the command area. She was generally involved in the relaxation parts of the day; Shego enjoyed being physically pampered, and Kimmie had learned to give excellent back rubs and foot massages, and perform other such services. And once or twice each week, of course, she was required to perform sexually.

This morning, no summons came. Kim sat, back straight and hands on her thighs, until it became obvious that she would not be called for breakfast. A meal might be brought to her, if Shego remembered and felt like it, but more likely than not she would simply have to wait until lunch. She lay back down and let her mind go blank.

She was not called until lunch. Shego's voice came from the intercom box on her dresser, ordering her to the command room. She left her room, went down the stairs, down a hall, and through the door. Bonnie sneered at her as usual. Kim ignored her, to Bonnie's annoyance and Shego's amusement. Kim realized that she was expected to have looked down and away, as Kimmie always had. When Bonnie glared, she let herself falter and sent her gaze to Shego, who chuckled lightly. "Let her be, Bonnie. She's not your pet."

Shego sent Kim to the kitchen to fetch lunch for her. The chef had prepared a sectioned sandwich and a salad, a fairly normal meal that could be eaten while working, and Kim took the plate to her owner. She knelt next to the stronger woman's chair as she ate. Shego gave her an occasional bit of sandwich, or a forkful of salad. When only one section of the sandwich remained, Kim was given the plate and told she could have the rest. She sat on the floor, the plate balanced on her crossed legs, and ate what she was given. Shen she was done, she sat with plate in her lap, waiting to be told what to do next. She had not been fed the night before, and she was still hungry, but she did not speak.

Kim spent an hour sitting silently as her mistress worked. Then, the villain stood and said, "Come. Leave the plate."

The two went to a room that was not often used. Kim knew as they entered why she was there. She had been there before, since Shego had brought her from Middleton. Two steps inside the door she stopped and stood, head down and shoulders slumped. Shego turned.

"You hit Bonnie yesterday. You almost got somebody else killed. That's what happens when you do things without me telling you. You know better."

"Yes, Shego."

The room was not large, and there were no windows. Kim thought it was soundproofed, but she was not certain, and it made no difference. There was little furniture. A pole near one wall ran from the floor to ceiling, with eyebolts at waist height, and again near the top. A padded bench, like a vaulting horse, was bolted to the floor near the center of the room. A rack was mounted on one wall, holding a couple of riding crops, a few canes of various thickness, and a couple of switches. On a long, low table were coiled a variety of whips, and two leather straps. Shego picked up one of these, a heavy leather belt four feet long and an inch and a half wide.

"Strip to the waist, Kimmie. Go to the wall."

Kim stripped off her top and bra. There were two knobs on one wall, about six and a half feet up. She took one in each hand, facing the wall.

"You need to remember not to do things unless you're told. You kill people when you do things." The sound of the belt preceded the impact. The strap cut across her back, just below the shoulder blades, and Kim was knocked forward and nearly hit the wall. She grunted as the breath was knocked out of her. The pain flooded over her. She shuddered as she re-took her stance. A second blow staggered her once again.

Kim felt the pain and evaluated the probable damage. She knew Shego would not permanently harm her. It would reduce the amount of fun she could take at the redhead's expense. She considered how she should react. Kimmie would not want to disappoint Shego, so she would try to take her beating to show remorse. On the other hand, Shego would not want Kimmie to display strength.

Kim allowed tears to come to her eyes, and slumped against the wall after the fourth stroke. She forced herself back up. "I'm sorry, Shego. I couldn't help it."

"It was instinct, wasn't it?" Kim nodded. "Your instincts are stupid and dangerous. We need to help you get over them." Another stroke, and Kim gasped and whimpered. "Do I need to beat them out of you? Or should I let you kill somebody else, first?"

"Please, Shego." Kim left it there. She thought that Kimmie would beg, but she didn't know what she would beg for. Apparently Shego didn't either.

"Stand up, Kimmie." Two more crushing blows, these both between her shoulder blades, left Kim breathless. She sank slowly down the wall, sobbing.

"Kneel there. Wait for me." Shego replaced the strap on the table and left the room.

 _~o~o~o~_

Kim decided that she was safest during the half hour beginning ten minutes after Shego began her afternoon exercises. When Shego began an activity, she tended to focus on it. At the beginning of the exercise time, it might occur to her to look in on Kimmie via the cameras in her room, and it might again at the end of the hour. But once she began her routines, she would concentrate solely on them.

During that time, Kim would be in her room. She was never invited to join her mistress in exercise, and Shego did not like her to be out of her room other than to be with her. So she had some time, and she used it to stretch. She did not work up a real sweat, because Shego might notice. But she worked out the kinks in her muscles, stretching them, and doing some simple martial arts forms at low intensity. Between that and the nighttime isometrics, she would have to get in such physical condition as she could. It might take some time, but it would happen.

 _~o~o~o~_

"Ohhh, that's good, Kimmie. Have I told you that you're better than Midas now? Yes, I have."

"Thank you, Shego. I want to be good for you." Kim was careful to say what she thought Shego expected to hear. She did not know why, but the villain was in good spirits today, and was playful. Four days had passed since the Africa trouble, and the pale woman's anger had faded. Perhaps the effects of the trip had been better than expected. It didn't matter why, and Kim did not wonder.

The two were in Shego's room, after the afternoon workout session, and the green woman lay naked on her bed. Kim kneaded the muscles in the other's powerful back, her fingers and knuckles working in practiced manner to excellent effect. She noted the workings of her own forearms, considering her strength and flexibility. Her mistress groaned and shifted. Kim lifted her weight, and the other turned under her.

"You like it, don't you, Pumpkin?" Shego smiled and stretched, arching her back. "Show me how you like it. Show me what a bitch in heat you are. Make me feel good, slut, and maybe I'll let you feel good."

Kim knelt over the other woman, bringing her lips to the dark green nipples already hardening beneath her. She knew what was expected, and played her part as required. Her mistress was impatient, so there was no need for teasing. Within a minute she was lying between the green woman's legs, tongue busy, her hands folded on the other's belly. And moments later, she had succeeded in causing the required orgasm.

"Yes, little slut, that was nice. Get up here. You've earned a reward. Crawl. Stay on hands and knees, slut." Shego knelt beside the redhead, hand going to her bottom, then lower to her lips. A finger pressed forward, into her, and Shego murmered, "Dry today, Pumpkin. You're usually all wet for me."

Yes, Kim thought. Kimmie would be wet, ready, eager by now. She had to cover. "You've been angry with me, Shego. I was worried. And, my back still hurts."

That seemed to do it. "You made a mistake, Pumpkin. You should not have interfered with Bonnie. But I'm not angry. You don't know any better. You've learned, haven't you? You won't do that again. You'll get somebody else killed. That's what you do best, isn't it? You get people killed." Cruelty gleamed in Shego's eyes as she spoke. "But I'll keep you anyway. You need someone to own you."

Fingers continued to move in her, and Kim let her body respond. Another hand stroked her back, lightly across the yellowed bruises. "I hoped by now I wouldn't have to remind you of what you are, little slut." The fingers moved more easily now, and shifted their focus. Soon, Kim felt her body peak, and moaned out her physical pleasure.

 _~o~o~o~_

Her chance came one morning several weeks after the excursion to Africa. The trip had apparently been successful; Shego did not find it necessary to return and perform any further instruction. Most days since had been routine, and Kim's life calm and repetitive. Her only regular interactions were with Shego and Bonnie. With the latter, they were limited to Bonnie sneering, and occasional verbal abuse. On Kim's part, she simply looked down and was passive, which satisfied the cruel brunette. None of the Henches paid her any mind, and she kept her eyes lowered at all times. She did not care about Henches. They had no importance, and she thought of them only on the few occasions that she encountered one in the hall. She would step aside, and when he had passed, he vanished from her thoughts, except as a small increment in her knowledge of the building and its patterns.

She spent most of her time in her room, as Kimmie had for the past months. She remembered how she was expected to act, and she followed those patterns. It helped that she was primarily required to be silent and still. Patience came easily to her now. She watched and she waited, always ready but never eager.

This morning, she had been summoned to serve her mistress breakfast in the dining room. A place had also been set for her, a plastic plate and the kind of fork given to infants so that they will not hurt themselves. After a mostly silent meal, the two went to the command room, Kim following meekly behind the other.

The room was empty when they arrived. This happened occasionally, but usually Bonnie was already there. She might be distracted in her own, smaller office, and arrive later. Shego settled into her chair, typed in the password, and brought information up on the main screen. Pressing a button, she called, "Bonnie. Command room."

"I'll be right there." While Bonnie pretended to herself to be an equal partner, she was not so foolish as to fail to respond. Shego said over her shoulder, "Why don't you hang around, Kimmie. Just be quiet." Kim knew it amused the other to see Bonnie abuse her. She said quietly, "Yes, Shego", and stepped towards the back wall, four feet behind Shego's chair.

Timing was important here. As Shego turned back to the screen and began to read the investment report displayed, Kim stepped forward and drove the palm of her right hand into the back of the villain's head. Some sixth sense must have warned the villain; just as the blow landed, Shego began to turn her head, and it robbed the strike of some of its effect. Her head rocked forward into the desk, and Kim stepped back. Stunned, Shego began to straighten in her chair, turning her head to the left. Kim spun on her left foot, her right leg coming across in a wheel kick, swinging like the boom on a sailboat. The heel smashed into Shego's forehead, just above the left eye; not the ideal point of contact, but sufficient to knock the woman unconscious.

Kim thought it should take Bonnie less than ten seconds to arrive, and perhaps four had already elapsed. Bonnie was important. The Henches would not bother Kim; they had been made aware the she was Shego's property and hers alone. Bonnie alone would interfere with her movement.

The door to the command room opened and Bonnie stepped in, freezing as she realized that something was wrong. Kim stepped forward and kicked her, a simple front thrust kick to the stomach, the ball of her foot driving into the brunette's diaphragm, through the belated attempt at a block. She crumpled, her eyes blazing hatred at the redhead, her arms crossing in front of her abdomen. Kim caught her with a punch as she went down, left fist downward to the shelf of the jaw, and she went out. Kim knelt and retrieved the pistol the other always carried, and more important, the key card she carried on a retractable tether at her waist. Only Bonnie had such a card, and without it Kim would not be able to leave the building.

Kim walked quickly to the front door. She had not been through that door in weeks, but she moved with certainty nonetheless. She met one Hench on the way, and he might have given her no mind had she not been carrying the pistol. As it was, his eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to speak. Kim never broke stride coming up to him. His eyes on the weapon in her left hand, he never noticed the right coming to hit him in the throat. As he fell she used the edge of her hand to the side of his head, behind the ear. That impact and the noise as he fell were the only sounds during the encounter.

At the door she stopped and swiped Bonnie's card in the reader. Shego would sweep a flaming finger in the air and a sensor would pick it up, but otherwise the card was the only way to unlock the door. The windows, she knew, would be unbreakable, so there was no other easy way out. And she had to be quick. Despite how hard she had struck, she had no belief that Shego would stay down for long.

Out the door, Kim found herself in front of a three-story house, on about an acre of lawn dotted with shade trees. The estate was surrounded by a stone wall over eight feet high. The concrete walk on which she stood led to a pedestrian door in the fence, next to a larger gate that controlled access to the drive. There was no guardhouse. The gate was undoubtedly controlled from the house itself. Kim ignored both, instead running hard for the corner of the yard.

The day was chilly despite the sun climbing in a clear sky. She knew it was Spring, though she did not know the date. She wore only a short, lime green skirt of thin material, and a midriff baring top of the same cloth. Her feet were bare, the soles soft and tender. She noted these things as information but registered no discomfort.

She reached the corner and without slowing leapt at the stone wall at the front of the lawn. Her foot planted against it, she used the wall and her leg muscles to rebound, going even higher, bouncing towards the side wall. She got a hand on the top of the wall and swung the other hand, still holding the pistol, beside it. As she had hoped, there were no spikes or shards of glass along the top on that side, as there likely were on the front wall. She pulled herself up, looked to the front, and dropped to the ground along the strip of grass between the wall and the road.

Kim found herself along a winding two-lane road. The wall she had come over met a fence of black-painted steel protecting the estate next door. Across the street was another fence, this one hidden behind a hedge, with trees blocking the view of the house well behind it. A car was disappearing around a curve to her right. With no other clue as to where to go, she turned and began jogging in that direction. She noted the number of the house, marked on a discreet brass plaque next to the gate, as she went past.

After half a mile, the street ended at a four lane road, at a lighted intersection. There were no cars on her road, but several idled on the other, waiting for the light to change. Most displayed California license plates. The third in line in the curb lane was a Mercedes convertible, top down despite the chill, some variety of rock music blasting from it. Behind the wheel was a white man in an expensive jacket with no tie. He saw Kim approach, eyes widening at the sight of her. She had scraped her left thigh on the wall and her clothes were scuffed and dirty from the contact. She vaulted the door and dropped into the passenger seat. She turned off the music, held the pistol in her lap pointed at him, and said, "The light has changed. Drive."

The driver stuttered, "Who- who are you?" Her skirt had lifted above her thighs as she entered the car, and her lack of underclothes was obvious. She said, "Drive. If you know of a shopping mall nearby, go there. Give me your cell phone." The driver's eyes continued to go from her thighs to her nipples, clearly visible beneath the thin top, then focussed on the scar burned into her stomach. Shego's name was still branded on her.

Kim added harshness to her voice, gesturing with the handgun. "Drive now. You can ask questions later." He nodded and hit the gas, just as horns began to sound behind him.

"Cell phone," Kim reminded him. He fumbled in his jacket and pulled out an expensive model. She looked at it, swiped at the screen, and saw that it required a code. "Unlock it and call nine one one, and give it back to me." She knew he would be comforted by the call to the emergency number. The driver put the phone on his thigh and poked it a few times, then handed it back.

"Emergency, how may I direct your call?"

"My name is Kim Possible. I'd like to report a fire at eighty-six Marsden Lane in," she turned to the driver. "Where are we? What town is this?"

"Uh, San Lopez. San Lopez, California."

Kim turned back to the phone. "Eighty-six Marsden Lane, San Lopez. The house is behind a stone wall. I saw flames in an open window on the upper floor, and smoke is coming out."

"Thank you, ma'am. We'll have someone there in a few minutes. Are you in the house?"

"No, I'm just a passerby. Kim Possible." She ended the connection.

"Is there really a fire? Is that why you're, uh..."

"No. Just go to a shopping mall. The largest you know of that's fairly close."

"Why do you want to go to a mall?"

It would do no harm to tell him, and might keep him calm. "Because there is a lot of room in a mall parking lot, especially early in the day during the week." The cell phone display told her it was Thursday, just after ten o'clock. "I can run or fight if necessary, and there will be room for a vehicle to pick me up."

"Uh-huh. So you'll call the police when we get there?"

"No. Global Justice will have heard my name on the 911 call. They'll track your phone. This is not a police matter."

"Oh. Umm, Kim Possible? I've heard of her. I mean you, I guess. Weren't you, I mean, aren't you-"

"Yes. I was. Drive." She turned to look through the windshield, and said nothing more.


	4. Restructure

**Sweet Dreams, Kimmie - Part Two**

Usual disclaimers: Disney owns the Kimmiverse, Catrlgirl owns her stories, I own my stories.

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Restructure**

* * *

Betty Director stood with Hirotaka on the balcony overlooking the gymnasium at the Global Justice facility in Middleton. Below them, Kim was sparring with Yori. The young ninja was keeping up with the redhead, but just barely. In only two weeks, Kim had returned to more than ninety per cent physically. But that wasn't the only factor. It did not explain why she could even hold her own against one of the best of the Yamanouchi ninja, a woman who had been training for the past years while Kim was captive.

"Kim's concentration is total." Hirotaka watched the sparring pair with a critical eye. "Yori is very, very good, but like most people, she cannot completely shut out other concerns. She wonders what we think, how we are judging her performance. She considers Kim's improvement. Maybe she even worries a little bit about how she looks. Kim doesn't care. All she is thinking about is fighting."

The two ninja were guests of Global Justice. Three days after Kim had returned, they had appeared at the entrance to Global Justice headquarters, despite the nominal secrecy of the organization. Dr. Director knew better than to ask how they found that Kim was there. It might have been Wade, it might have been someone or something else. She would try to find out, but it really didn't matter. Yamanouchi just was. You accepted it like you accepted the existence of the Yakuza in Japan or the tongs in Hong Kong. At least Yamanouchi was nominally on the side of justice.

The ninja were always outwardly calm, but Betty knew that Yori, at least, burned with a hatred of Shego. The fire was low, banked, a bed of coals in her heart, but it was there and real and the girl would do all that she could to help defeat the villainess. She had loved Ron with the intensity of a teenage crush, and had never had the opportunity to get beyond it. What she could do now was help Kim reach her maximum ability. And so she trained the redhead, sparred with the redhead, and looked forward to the day that the redhead once again stood against Shego.

Hirotaka was less intense, less invested. But Ron had been of Yamanouchi, and Kim a friend of Yamanouchi, and Yamanouchi did not forget nor forgive. They were ninja, and ninja undertook dangerous tasks and sometimes were injured or killed. But Shego had sought Kim outside of business, and killed Ron when it was not necessary. Yamanouchi was patient, but now that they had a path through which to attack, they were there to help.

"Yori is tiring. I will ask them to take a break, and then I will work with Kim."

 _~o~o~o~_

"My report, Dr. Director."

"Thank you, Francine. I'm short on time. Summarize for me, please."

The elderly psychologist took a seat in the director's office. Sighing deeply, she began. "Kimberly is stable, focused, disciplined, capable. Other than her obsession with Shego, she displays no signs of delusion, paranoia, or neuroticism. In many ways, she is perfect for Global Justice. The problem isn't what she is. The problem is what she isn't."

The blonde behind the desk nodded. "Explicate, please."

"There is nothing there beyond the surface. She wakes in the morning and exercises. She eats a perfectly balanced breakfast. She studies subjects such as cryptography, that are useful in going after Shego. She practices combat skills. She eats and sleeps. Nothing else. She speaks when spoken to. She answers questions. That's all."

"Has she seen her parents?"

"Not since the one time, shortly after she was picked up. She called them 'Mother' and 'Father', and didn't even ask about her brothers. She also has expressed no interest in seeing Tara, her lover from a few months ago."

Betty recalled the meeting. It had been at Global Justice, as taking Kim out of GJ headquarters risked an assault by Shego to get her back. Kim had stood at parade rest, greeted her parents, and said that she was well. It had been a painful experience.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. The first time she came back, she would talk about what Shego had done to her. You remember, she just walked away. Her guilt was deep, and she did not believe she deserved her freedom. I can only guess what punishment she was given for having escaped. But she doesn't talk about any of that. If I ask, she just ignores the question. The only thing she has said is that she left Shego because 'it was necessary'. And she came to Global Justice because it is here that she can be useful.

"My guess is that somehow, Shego went too far. She pushed Kim into a corner where she couldn't live with what she was, or what she had done. She had convinced Kim that she was responsible for Ron's death, that she was a killer. Maybe the guilt over that finally pushed her over the edge.

"Whatever it was, the result is what you have now. She's completely focused. Nothing exists for her other than finding and stopping Shego."

"Will she recover?"

The grey haired woman looked at Betty curiously. "I don't know what that means. Every experience changes us. Kim has been through things most of us could not imagine. She'll never be what she was. If you mean, will she again be able to experience and display emotion, I have no idea. Maybe. But the old Kimmie, from before the Little Diablos? Before Shego kidnaped and raped her? No. She's gone forever."

 _~o~o~o~_

"She is not as dangerous as she believes she is."

Dr. Director looked across the table at the redhead. Kim was relaxed as always, her face calm, despite the topic of conversation. "Why do you think that?"

"She tells herself that she never killed Kimmie because she never actually wanted to. That is not correct. It is a rationalization to avoid admitting defeat. I have reviewed all of her fights with Kimmie, and the reason she lost is that using her power requires a great deal of concentration."

"Go on." Will Du was focused on the young woman, analysing every word and making notes.

"When she uses her power effectively, that's all she's doing. She can cut through steel, but that has to be her focus. If she has to pay attention to other things, such as dodging punches, she can't bring to bear the concentration required to use her plasma at high temperature or force. Kimmie was able to hold her wrists even when her hands were lit with plasma. That was because the plasma was at low intensity.

"Also, it seems that she can only use her power through her hands, from the palms and fingers. Never in all the fights, nor when she would show off when Kimmie was captive, did Kimmie ever see her bring plasma from anywhere else on her body. It sometimes seemed to encompass her wrists as well, but it did not emanate from there.

"Finally, her powers are not instantaneous. It takes from one to several seconds, I believe, for her to bring her powers to full intensity. This probably depends on how free she is to concentrate."

"What about her strength?" Du looked up from his notepad at Hirotaka's question.

"She's strong, but she's Olympic gymnast strong, not superhuman strong. Kimmie could nearly match her. When she uses her powers, she can punch through rock and steel, and she can appear to be incredibly strong, but that's the glow, not muscle. And as I said, the glow requires concentration. She believes she's superhuman, but she is not."

Dr. Director glanced at the wall clock. "Summarize for us, Possible."

"Even without her powers, she is a ninja-level fighter. She is better than she was before the Li'l Diablos incident. Against the usual trained agent, she has little difficulty, and has the time and concentration left over to use her powers. Against a ninja, her skill and strength is enough. Yori and Hirotaka together could take her." A nod here towards the two ninja. "I can defeat her. Perhaps there are a few others at Yamanouchi. I don't think so."

"'Could' and 'can'? Give me odds, Possible."

A pause for thought. "Fifty-fifty for Hirotaka and Yori. Eighty-twenty if they're willing to chance killing her. Ninety-ten if they're not only willing to kill her, but willing to sacrifice one of themselves in the fight. Sixty-forty for me, based on skill. Better if she's sloppy or careless. She won't be sloppy. She might be careless."

"Do your odds increase if you're willing to chance killing her?" Du's question was urgent.

Kim's eyes did not waver. "No. That's already included."

Betty nodded. "Okay. Her security is nearly complete. We haven't been able to get a lead on her, even though we've had Emory under a microscope. Let's figure a way to get Shego to come to us."

 _~o~o~o~_

"The odds aren't good enough, Possible. Sixty-forty, you said."

"You said we have to find a way to get her to come to us. The only thing she hates enough to break cover is Kimmie. So we make her think she has a chance to recapture Kimmie."

"And if you lose?"

"If I lose, use a missile to destroy her flier, then come in with your best manpower. It is very doubtful that you will be able to capture her, but you should try. But don't do anything until after we fight. She'll be in touch with Spider, and Spider will be watching. She'll let Shego know if anything is going on, and Shego will escape."

 _~o~o~o~_

*I've found her.* Shego read the line from Spider and snorted.

"We knew where she was. She's with Global Justice." While Spider refused to use voice unless she absolutely had to, Shego's replies were spoken. "Probably buried in a basement somewhere. They won't let her go home, not after I just walked out with her."

*She's not home. She's in the Nevada desert.* Latitude and longitude flashed on the screen. Shego brought up the location in another display, seeing nothing but barren waste. In the middle of the screen, as she zoomed in, she saw a single low building, the roof almost the same color as the desert floor. The satellite photo had been taken in late afternoon, and the building cast a shadow. If not for that, she might have missed it. *She has been there four weeks.*

"What the fuck is she doing out there?"

*Probably not _that_, but I'm always available ;)*

Shego chuckled. "But currently, I'm not. Let's talk about the little runaway, okay?"

*Okay, Heartbreaker. She's training. On Monday morning, two ninja come to work with her. They leave Saturday. Occasionally another instructor comes. They seem to be firearms, demolition, or cyber specialists.*

"Shit. She's training to come after me. What the fuck is wrong with her? She can't beat me, and she can't live without me. I own that bitch."

A picture replaced the position information on the screen. The sun was higher in this one, and Kim was visible. She had cut her hair, and wore a form-fitting suit of off-white. She was running, and Shego assumed it was part of her daily workout routine.

"What's she wearing?"

*Standard Global Justice battle suit. No markings, but otherwise identical. Carbon fiber, so it will stop knives and small bullets. Flame resistant. Just body armor. They gave up on strength enhancements when Dementor hacked one of the suits. No electronics in them any more. Usually worn under a uniform, but doesn't have to be.*

"Tell me about this place she's at."

*The building is an old barracks. Probably emptied and turned into a dojo. She lives there. I have satpics of her outside, but mostly she stays inside. The area is a US Air Force test range. There are missiles nearby. Full radar coverage. Flat for miles. Even cloaked, nobody can fly in. USAF has Hench's tech now, so they can see through it.*

"A small flyer could get in by staying in the ground clutter."

After a pause, the hacker replied, *Yes. I think so. But only one or two.*

"How did you find her?"

*I traced Will Du. He went there. The site is officially listed as closed. I investigated.*

"How did you find out he went there?"

*I was tracing her parents and friends, but there was no contact. Du was my next try. GJ transport records had him checking out a flyer from their base in Utah. No record where to. USAF records showed a 'open to GJ IFR' order for that area that day.*

*That's the only records I can find. No supply reqs or anything else. No assignments or trip reports. They're using ninja copters so they don't have checkout records. GJ is completely tight on this. USAF has to transmit the IFR open reqs, and they submit one Monday morning, Saturday night, and once or twice each week. Each time for one of a few IFR codes. There was only the first time that it was GJ. Probably Du checking the place out to make sure it was still usable.*

*The only time she's ever alone is Sunday.*

"How did you get into the records at GJ? Shouldn't they be classified? Was it bait?"

*I don't think so. Everything at GJ is classified, but transport records are in the main system, not the partitioned systems. I could read those, too, but it's harder and more likely to be detected.*

"I still don't like it. It's too perfect. One day I can be there, I'd have to come alone, et cetera. It smells like trap."

*I've looked at a week of satpics. There's no evidence of anybody else there. If it's a trap, there's only Kim to spring it.*

"Well, fuck it. She can wait. I've got other things to deal with at the moment."

 _~o~o~o~_

"It's been eight weeks." Betty Director looked angry. "Shego hasn't made a move that we can see. Wade?"

The hacker reported. "There haven't been any intrusions into the records systems since the one I reported three weeks ago. Like I said then, the hacker definitely read the transport logs, and all the supply requistions he could. Du's trip out there was found. But there's no further activity."

"Spider is female, Wade." Kim's emotionless voice sounded mechanical over the encrypted connection from Nevada. The land line had been installed when the installation was built over five decades in the past, and was buried to protect it from desert sandstorms. The broadcast signal actually emanated from a station more than five miles away. The team was certain that it was secure, and could not be connected with the barracks where Kim stayed. The plans for the installation were so old that they were only on paper, and probably could not be found even if the proper authorities tried. There was an excellent chance that they no longer even existed.

"Could you have missed it?"

Wade looked offended. "Whoever this person is, she's good, but she isn't that good. I can't trace her back, but I know if she's gotten in."

"What about surveillance of the site?"

"Hacking into the NASA and Air Force satellite feeds is so easy, everyone does it. It's like the first test for a serious hacker. About fifty people did it later the same day that the GJ records were poked. I traced all but four. They were easy, so they aren't anybody we care about. Our person is one of the others. I didn't push too hard on those. The satellite links aren't very well protected, so there's less information to use in tracing intrusions. If I can't trace the GJ break-in, I won't be able to trace the NASA jack."

"So, we can't find Shego, and we can't find this Spider person. And Shego hasn't taken the bait. And the longer we wait, the farther she gets with whatever she's doing. All we know is that she's trying to become a major player in rubidium. And that she's willing to be completely ruthless."

Kim's voice came again from the speaker. "She is better at containing her hatred than I anticipated. She was never focused before the Bueno Nacho incident. Now, she is fanatical."

Du interjected, "Maybe she's building up her anticipation."

"Possibly," Kim agreed, with no evidence that she noticed her unintentional pun. "But I have an idea that may force her hand."

Betty Director leaned forward with a feral smile. "Let's hear it."

"It needs Wade, and Yamanouchi, and probably Will. Will, you'll have to separate from Global Justice. I don't think GJ can be officially involved in this."

The agent's voice was grim. "Anything it takes. I was supposed to protect you from Shego, and I failed. I'm ready to do anything."

"Kimmie never blamed you. Now let me tell you what I have in mind. Betty, you should leave."

"Indeed? Hypothetically, if I should happen to overhear a conversation about hypothetical actions in a hypothetical case, I would not be likely to consider them evidence of intent. I'll be over here in the corner doing paperwork. I am no longer part of this conversation."

"Dr. Director?"

"Yes, Will?"

"I hereby resign from Global Justice. I will clear my desk later today."

"I light of your years of service, I think we can give you the courtesy of a couple of weeks to clear things out, Will. And of course should you reconsider, I'm sure your old job would be available."

"Thank you, ma'am."

The legalities having been taken care of, Kim outlined her plan. It took only a few moments.

"I'll need a few days to prepare, Kim. That kind of thing is more difficult than you might think."

"But you can do it, Wade?"

"Absolutely. You just want it done quickly and completely. Preliminary work will help."

"Her tactics have left her no friends, so there aren't many likely targets. Will?"

"I'll need a couple of days, as well. I can think of only two probables. I'll talk to some people in France and Spain, and lay the groundwork for a response. Yamanouchi can deal with any physical records that need to be altered." Yori nodded, her face grim. Du rose from the table. "Thank you, Kim. I haven't felt this good in months."


	5. Retaliation

**Sweet Dreams, Kimmie - Part Two**

Usual disclaimers: Disney owns the Kimmiverse. Catrlgirl owns her stories. I own my stories.

Note specific to this chapter: Catrlgirl identifies Señor Senior in this series to be a cover identity for Enrique DeVargas, the leader of a Cuban cartel. I use that here.

Asterisks are used in place of quotation marks to denote text sent over a computer connection.

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Retaliation**

* * *

Shego was in a fairly good mood. Not a great mood. Kimmie was still gone, and she still missed her. Kimmie had been more than a pet, though less than a companion. Shego had no real idea what Kimmie was to her, but she missed her. It kept her from being completely satisfied. Still, she knew she would get the redhead back.

Other than that, all was well with her world. She leaned back in her chair and brought up the channel for her morning talk with Emory. It was only after the black woman appeared on the screen that her day went to Hell.

Shego could see immediately that her partner was worried. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bonnie sit up and take notice, as well. "What's the problem?"

"None of yesterday's shipments arrived. None of them."

"Shit. What the fuck happened?"

Emory swallowed. "Kim Possible happened. She sent word to all of the people in our network that if they continue to do business with us, they will disappear. The word came this morning, Greenwich time. I've sent some enquiries to some organizations in other European and African countries. Several of them got the same warning. Do business with Shego and disappear."

The pale woman flushed with anger. "And they believed her? I'll have to remind them who's more to be feared. That cheerleader doesn't have it in her to be dangerous."

Emory was less sanguine. "That cheerleader clobbered you and walked out of your headquarters. You had to scramble to move, she cost you time and money, and you haven't brought her back. It's been a couple of months. She's told Global Justice all she knows, and they've caused us no end of trouble, including arresting four of our business partners using information she provided.

"You used to be the woman who broke Kim Possible. Now you're the woman who couldn't hold her. I don't think anybody is going to be comfortable until you either get her back, or kill her."

"Fuck that. I have things to do, and I'm not walking into a trap trying to get that little bitch back. She can wait until I'm ready for her. Then, she'll be doing penance. Hard penance, and for a long damn time."

Shego cut the connection. Was Emory one of those who doubted her now? She wasn't sure, but she didn't think the other woman would have spoken to her like that a few days before. She swore and turned to Bonnie.

"Get your father-in-law on the line. We have a couple of lessons to teach, and we're going to need some weight."

It took a few minutes to get the dapper villain on the line, as it was still before breakfast on Senior Island. In keeping with his facade of gentility, he opened with a hearty greeting. "Bonita! It is good to see you. I suppose you wish to speak with your husband?"

"No, Dad. This is business." Bonnie had in fact not thought of Junior in weeks, and was perfectly happy never to do so again.

Shego took position in the center of the camera. Facing Señor Senior on the screen, she told him, "I assume you got the same warning from Possible as everyone else?"

The gently amused demeanor changed abruptly as the older man shifted persona. His visage changed, cruelty visible in his eyes as he shed his assumed identity and became Enrique DeVargas, ruthless leader of a criminal cartel.

"I did indeed."

"What did you think?"

A grim smile creased the tanned face. "I think that I dislike being threatened."

Shego smiled as well. "I need some men. Good, hard men. Two crews of six should do it. They'll need to work without my presence, so each crew needs a solid leader."

"You shall have them. Two days, no more." After a few more sentences, the connection was broken.

Shego turned to Bonnie, eyes glinting in anger. "When the men arrive, we'll brief them. Within a week, we'll have reminded those bastards at the mines who they work for."

 _~o~o~o~_

Thousands of miles away, Wade Load pressed a button.

"Dr. Director? It worked. Not only did Shego call DeVargas, but I got enough of a trace on it to get a good idea of the channels she used. I can't trace it to her location, but I'll be able to identify any other calls she makes."

 _~o~o~o~_

The two crews sent by DeVargas arrived late the next day. Shego tested them the day after they arrived, more to let them show off than anything else; she knew DeVargas would send only his best. The day after that, she brought the leaders of each crew to the training center to give them their assignments. She was discussing tactics with them when Bonnie burst into the room.

"Shego." Her eyes were wide and she was visibly shaking. "I just got a call from Junior."

"And? Is he trying to control the world's supply of _le Goop_ again?"

Bonnie swallowed. "He says that his father has been arrested. And he and everybody else has to leave the island. It doesn't belong to them. The French navy is sitting offshore with big boats with guns, he says."

"Fuck. Fuck and fuck again. What else did he say?"

"All he keeps saying is that the navy came and arrested his father and told them they have to leave."

"All right. Shit. Stay calm. Let me find out what's going on and we'll deal with this." They'd have to deal with it, she thought. This had to be Possible following through on her threat against doing business with Shego and her partners. Rage built in her. That fucking cunt!

Bonnie was staring at her, eyes wide, looking for direction. The two men from DeVargas were looking at her as well, but their eyes were questioning. She knew that they were wondering how she would handle this development, and were judging her fitness to lead. Their doubt was in their eyes, and it fueled her anger all the more.

"You two. Back to your squads. As soon as I've looked into this nonsense, we'll get back together and choose specific targets. You," this to Bonnie, "let's find out what's going on."

Once in the control room, Shego found her communications alert blinking. It was a text message only, without video, so she knew it must be from Spider. Her hacker was too paranoid about security to allow anyone to see her, or to let her picture get out on the networks.

*I've uploaded a video to the secure site. You need to watch it. Now.*

Shego sat at the keyboard, looking at the words on the large screen in front of her. She tried to open an audio channel to Spider, but only the text channel with complete encryption was available. Fuck, she must be more worried than usual this morning. Shego typed out a reply.

*I'm busy. What is it?*

A response came in only a few seconds. The computer genius must have been waiting. *Watch the video. Alone.*

Spider's anxiety came across in the few words she used, and the lack of her usual flirting. Shego scowled and swore. Bonnie was the only other person in the room, and she might as well stay. The villainess brought up the ultra-secure website that Spider used to send her files, and clicked on the video.

The picture was split-screen. On the left was the feed from a body camera, mostly showing the back and arm of a uniformed man. The other was a surveillance video, zoomed from a good quality camera. Explanatory text from Spider appeared.

"I got this from an Interpol computer in France. Left is an agent bodycam. Audio is from there. Right is observation camera from French navy cutter. Taken this morning at Senior Island." The text disappeared after a few seconds, and the audio cut in.

The situation was confusing at first, but Shego quickly sorted it out. In the observation footage, a naval lieutenant, a police inspector, and several policemen were walking along a pier, towards the shore. The bodycam was bobbing as the policeman wearing it walked. Señor Senior appeared, dapper and serene, coming into the frame. He strode quickly to meet the officers.

"Greetings, gentlemen. Welcome to Senior Island. What can I do for you?"

The naval officer spoke. "Good morning, M'sieur. Might I ask your name, please?"

"But of course. I am Señor Senior, Senior. This is my island." He wore an air of affability. "Again, Sir, what may I do for you?"

"No, M'sieur. This island belongs to the _Fédération du Scoutisme Français_. I believe that you are trespassing. I will need to see your passport, please."

What the fuck? The French Girl Scouts? Shego looked at her junior partner. Bonnie looked bewildered and shrugged.

Things got worse from there. With a warship parked offshore, Senior had no choice but to go along with the requests of the officer and the inspector. He could easily have a small squad of policemen killed, but even for him, going up against the entire navy of a major power was a non-starter. As if to emphasize the point, a warplane crossed the sky a few kilometers away.

Senior escorted the group to his home. They waited in the front sitting room while an assistant fetched Senior's passport from his office. The document was presented to the inspector with a flourish. "I believe you will find everything in order." He turned to the assistant. "Vladimir, would you be so kind as to get my phone from the office, as well? My lawyer in Paris will be able to fix this confusion as to ownership of the island."

The inspector handed the passport to a junior officer, who quickly scanned it with a handheld device, then flipped through the pages. He played the scanner over another page, tapped a couple of keys, and waited. As this went on, Senior began pressing buttons on his phone. His expression became annoyed, and he tried again.

"Junior!" he called. "Bring your phone, please. Mine does not seem to be working."

The younger officer nudged his superior, who looked over the screen on the passport scanner. He turned to Senior. "Sir, you will have to come with us. The Spanish authorities report that this document is false. Also, there is no record that this residency permit was ever issued."

"I assure you, gentlemen, that this-" Senior was interrupted by his son. The bodycam image swung towards the newcomer. "Father? There is no problem with the phone service." He looked up, startled. "Who are these men? They wear very nice costumes."

"Come with us, please."

Senior tried again. "I'm afraid I cannot. There is a misunderstanding. By the time you go to a justice for a warrant, it will be cleared up."

The inspector was unimpressed. "I do not need a warrant, M'sieur. You are on French territory with a false passport and false residency permit. You will come with us. Quickly and calmly, please. We would not like any collateral damage."

The field of view widened as the wearer of the bodycam stepped back. Shego really noticed the other policemen for the first time. Despite the relatively low definition of the image, she could see that these were not average patrolmen. They stood ready, and there was no apprehension in their looks. She noted the stances, the balance, the instinctive way they positioned themselves. These were commandos, and they were ready for a fight. By now, there would be more outside the house. She could have taken them. Kim at her prime could have taken them. For anyone else, even the troops Senior was sure to have on the island, they would be a match.

Senior apparently came to the same conclusion. There was also the bodycam, probably transmitting even as it recorded. Should he fight back, the images would go world-wide. The carefully crafted persona of Señor Senior, Senior, would be destroyed. He nodded, still projecting injured innocence. "As you say, Officer. Junior, call M'sieur Chacal in Paris. Let him know what has happened."

The party turned to leave. Two commandos went out, followed several seconds later by two more leading the main party. These guys were serious, following all the protocols for a hostile environment. Senior wasn't cuffed, but a policeman walked with him, keeping him more than arms length behind the pair in front, and they were followed at just the right distance by two with non-lethal weapons in hand. Shego knew they were aware of Senior's capabilities, and were taking no chances.

As the group walked up the pier to the French cutter, the man wearing the bodycam fell behind. The scene widened to include the two people standing on the bow of the vessel. Shego froze the image.

On the left, wearing a civilian suit, was Will Du. Next to him, her hair cropped short and clad in an off-white, form-fitting jacket and tights, was Kimmie.

 _~o~o~o~_

"I've got her!" Wade typed out a connection request to Dr. Director's office computer. When she acknowledged, he said again, "I've got her."

"Who?"

"Spider. I can trace her back. I got her from the upload site she used."

"Upload site? Mr. Load, I don't understand. I don't know about an upload site."

"I was watching the channels that I suspect Shego uses. There was a burst of activity that was obviously a video download. I traced the source and found a secure storage site. Then-"

The director interrupted. "Mr. Load. Will I even understand if you go into detail?"

"Uhm, no. Probably not."

"Then please, put it in your report. You got her is all I need to know right now. Tell Du where she is, write a report, and take a very well-earned break. And thank you."

 _~o~o~o~_

Bonnie's phone rang. Junior's panicky voice issued forth.

"Father's lawyer says there no records of him in their computers. And he did a search on Goggles, and Bong, and Yee-hah. And there is nothing. Father does not exist." The boyish voice was close to tears. "What will we do?"

"Oh fuck, Junior. Just sit tight. I'll get back to you."

"Bonnie-" The sound was cut off abruptly as she disconnected.

"Dammit. Fuck. Shit." Shego continued swearing as she re-established the link with her hacker. This time, she got a voice link to her. "Spider! What the fuck is going on?"

*Possible said that people would disappear. Senior has disappeared. There's no mention of him online. His name has been scrubbed from databases. His bank accounts are gone. Just gone. Newspaper articles have either been deleted, or his name replaced with Enrique DeVargas. His phone doesn't work because the account was deleted from the phone company.*

"Can you fix it?"

*Maybe. Sort of. It's easier to remove than replace. I don't even know what all was there. I can put some things back. But it would take so much that I'd be traced. I'm not going to try.*

"What about paper records? Those still exist."

Bonnie shook her head. "You called Father-in-law two days ago. You can bet they've been working since then. Fucking ninjas probably broke in and swapped the deed for his island, and some other stuff. And he never had a birth certificate under 'Senior', anyway."

*The Spanish passport computer doesn't have anything for him.*

"Fuck! That's Will Du. Has to be. He knows people everywhere. He probably got them to destroy any paper records, too." Shego was pacing. "Fuck!"

*Wade Load did this. He won't have missed anything online. And he probably put worms in the systems to erase backups, and delete any reposts. He's too good not to. And if Du got the paper records destroyed, then Senior's gone. Just gone.*

"Kill her." Shego's head jerked around at Bonnie's hissed command.

"Kill her, Shego. No more fucking around. You have to kill her. After this, you have to." The brunette's voice was vicious. "Nobody will do business with us until you do. As long as she's out there, you're the woman she beat."

Shego stood silent, the truth of Bonnie's words sinking in. "Well, fuck. Then I have to go get her, I guess."

*She is back in Nevada. They don't know that we know where she is.*

"She probably just came out to let people know she's active. To make sure they know she'll come after them if they talk to us. Go kill her. Kill her now."

"Oh, I'll go, Bonnie. But I'll wait a week, so they won't expect it. Spider, poke around like you're looking for her. If we don't, they'll know we already found her. Let's act just like we would if we didn't know where she is. Be extremely careful. They'll be waiting for you."

*No shit, Sherlock. I'm always careful.*

Shego ignored the gibe. She turned to Bonnie, her eyes hot. "I'll go Monday, just before the ninjas come. Her guard will be down." She paused. "But I'm not going to kill her. I'll bring her back here. And then, she'll _wish_ she were dead."


	6. Rendezvous

**Sweet Dreams, Kimmie - Part Two**

Usual disclaimers: Disney owns the Kimmiverse. Catrlgirl owns her stories. I own my stories.

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Rendezvous**

* * *

Hand to hand combat between two closely matched, truly lethal opponents is no spectacle. The very quick against the very strong can be exciting, but when the two are nearly equal in these things it is a dull affair. The combatants move slowly, generally staying only several feet apart. They don't stop; a still muscle is a stiff muscle, and takes an extra few milliseconds to respond. They stay close enough to take advantage of any opening, but far enough away that any attack would require a step, a visible motion that could be seen while there is still time to respond. The two move, but there is no bouncing or bobbing. Their centers of mass move only horizontally. Vertical motion is easily seen, and it is very hard to move quickly without some vertical motion. Good martial artists bounce and bob to disguise the dip or rise that signals the start of an attack. The best martial artists instead eliminate the tell-tale dip.

The eyes seldom meet. Heads move quickly and allow feints, and eyes catch the attention and cause delay. The fighters instead watch the center of their opponent's body. Peripheral vision allows for the hands and feet, but they are unimportant. There is no danger unless the center of mass moves, and what causes no danger is unworthy of attention. A hand waving is meaningless if it is too far away to strike.

The observer of an encounter sees the slow motions. Occasionally there will be a hesitation, a slight shift of balance, a twist of the shoulders. One fighter has seen a possible opening, or is perhaps throwing a feint. The other has noticed the unusual motion and responded, and the attacker withdraws. All this is no more than a shift of the feet or sway of the hips. Then, occasionally, there will be a flash of movement, one combatant driving in so quickly that the observer has barely noticed before the strike is made, blocked or deflected or absorbed, a counter thrown, a flurry of two or three strikes by each and then either one is down or they are once again slowly, calmly circling, and the watcher is uncertain of what just happened, unable even to count how many strikes were attempted, and by whom.

An encounter might contain three or four such exchanges, seldom more. While each fighter can absorb some level of damage and remain lethal, if they are closely matched the odds shift quickly. Any advantage will be taken. The first significant strike is often effectively the last; the next exchange will find slightly less resistance, a slightly less effective response, and will either do yet more damage or finish the contest.

In such an instance, such a meeting of the few truly lethal fighters, any advantage looms large. A greater reach allows strikes that land before the counter. Greater strength, unless much greater, is only a slight advantage, but it usually also means more muscle mass, a greater tolerance for damage, and that can be the necessary margin.

Physically, this Monday morning, Shego had the clear edge. She was a few inches taller than Kim, and somewaht stronger. Even without her plasma, she could break bones and easily damage joints with a strike from fist or foot. Kim might have been a fraction quicker, but if so it was a tiny gap, not a chasm in their abilities. If it came to a contest of strength or endurance, Kim was certain to lose.

The mental aspect of combat is less clear, but here the advantage was all Kim's. Shego wanted to win this fight, but more than that, she wanted Kim to know that she had lost. Shego was angry. She was far too experienced and skilled a fighter to let it make her reckless, despite her sure knowledge of her physical superiority. She knew Kim was dangerous, a fast, strong, skilled fighter with mastery of several forms of martial arts, well-trained, and focussed for the past few months on nothing other than this encounter. She would be ready. But Shego was stronger, was likely faster, was at least as well trained, and was, she felt certain, more motivated. And then there was the plasma. And so she was confident. Shego's anger hissed and bubbled beneath her calm surface, leading her to anticipate and savor victory, hungry for the punishments she would inflict upon her ruined princess.

Kim had no goals for the fight at all. She would try to win, because if she did not win she would not survive. But losing was acceptable if she also died. She would not return to Shego. This was her lodestar, her only concern, her one and certain truth. Her mind was completely clear of anger or ambition. She did not hate, nor did she fear; she did not care about her opponent. She had no thoughts of the future. There was nothing after the fight. Her world consisted only of the ground upon which she stood, its texture and her footing. She was aware of the building to her left, of the time of day and the rising sun. The term 'Shego' existed in her mind only as a label, a way of denoting the bundle of strengths and dangers that she now faced, and which she fully catalogued and understood.

And so Kim stood calmly, in the early morning shadow of her training building, as the pale green woman approached.

"Hiding out here, Pumpkin? Did you think I wouldn't find my own princess?" Shego called out. "You knew I would come for you, little one. You know you need me. I came to bring you home, Cupcake. Back where you know you belong."

Kim did not react, only watching as Shego joined her in the shaded area. With the sun behind the building neither needed to worry about being blinded by an unguarded turn of the head, but equally neither could use the sun's glare to their advantage. Shego stopped eight feet from Kim, an amused smirk on her face. Her hands began to glow, and Kim felt her heart take the single beat for which it had time as the plasma grew to a pair of small, pale balls of energy. Shego flicked them at her, not very fast, one-two, left hand then right, and Kim easily dodged, backing away a step as she did so. Shego chuckled softly and advanced. As she did, she kept up her mocking monologue.

"You hurt me, Kimmie. You know that. You hit me, and that was bad, but leaving me, that was worse. Come back home now. I'll let you make it up to me. I'll let you make me feel good. You know how you like to make me feel good." Her hands were glowing again, once again up to full strength. The glow was the brighter green that Kim knew meant a heat blast rather than a kinetic strike.

Kim ignored the words from her pale opponent. They had no information content that bore on the current contest, and intent for the future was meaningless. Her lack of response surprised Shego, and annoyed her. Spinning up the heat in each hand, she sent these faster, one at Kim's left shoulder, the other just to the right of her torso. By rights, the redhead should have dodged the first and moved directly into the path of the second, but she twisted to the left and arched her back slightly and both passed harmlessly by to disperse in the desert.

Remaining silent, Kim began a slow circle to her right. It took her away from the dojo, but she stayed well within the building's shadow. The sun was only a few degrees above the horizon, so the shadow was long and would remain so for at least half an hour. There was no chance that the combat would last that long.

Shego suddenly moved in, so smoothly it was almost undetectable, but Kim saw it and skipped to the right, so that the wicked side kick missed. The redhead saw the low heeled boot in the corner of her eye as she responded with a hook-heel kick, snapping it at a pale green temple, but Shego dipped a little farther back and Kim's foot whipped half an inch over her head. Kim chambered and flashed the foot back out in a round kick, her toes pulled back in her kevlar mocassins, the ball of her foot driving towards the other woman's kidney. Shego spun hard to her right, dodging and adding distance. The kick glanced off her hip and suddenly the two were again five feet apart and moving, neither even slightly winded by the exchange.

From this distance, Shego could see her opponent clearly. She looked into Kim's eyes and saw nothing there. The woman's face under her cap of close-cropped red hair was calm, nothing showing but concentration. Kim's eyes did not meet hers, not because she was avoiding it but because she had no interest. Then they did, for a brief second, and there was no response, no hesitation; they slid back to watching Shego's center of mass without a flicker of recognition of who she was.

Shego's anger spiked at this. She spun up a kinetic blast in her right hand, not waiting for it to come to full strength, and as the sphere of energy began to grow Kim responded by stepping back, to put some distance between them so she could dodge. She was still in motion as the green ball came towards her, earlier than she had thought it would, before it had reached much strength. Her dodge was just a bit clumsy, too little to matter with most contestants, but Shego was already coming in with a front kick behind the plasma ball and the toe of her boot hit Kim on the left side, below and behind her breast. Kim's inward forearm block was too little and too late, and they both heard it as a rib cracked. The block pushed Shego's leg and altered the direction of her momentum, and that gave Kim the chance to skip to the left and then she was moving again, slowly circling to her left, and if she felt the damage she gave no indication.

Both women knew that the rib would be a factor. Shego felt a thrill of satisfaction at having landed a damaging blow. She knew that Kim would have to guard that side a little extra, that the muscles on that side would be a little bit slower to react, and that the pain would be a distraction. She knew that Kim knew all of this as well, and she formed a smirk as she glanced again into the younger woman's eyes, only to be surprised at the complete lack of any sign of desperation in them. Kim looked as she had before. Her eyes were calm, her expression untroubled, her breathing smooth and even. Shego scowled, more angry now than ever.

In the area shadowed by the dojo, there were several patches of gravel that included mica, chips of stone that would glitter brilliantly when struck by the sun. As she circled, Kim saw that the edge of shadow was about to cross one patch. She maneuvered so that Shego was between her and the dojo. She was prepared when the other woman's eyes were suddenly drawn to the side as the shadow retreated to let the sun light up the mirror-like stone.

Kim dove forward, her motion pulling Shego's eyes to her. She was too far away, and both women knew it. She lunged, usually a desperate move, and Shego did the only thing she could with such a dangerous antagonist diving for her. Pushing off on her front leg, she slid backwards, waiting for Kim to arrest her forward motion. Instead, the redhead let her upper body fall forward, and even as Shego pressed down with her front foot to shift her weight back, she twisted in her fall to drive her right elbow into Shego's quadricep. She hit the pressure point at the tip of the big muscle, the vastus medialis, above and inside the knee, and the tension that Shego had on the leg made it worse. Just tapping that point unlocks the leg; hitting it with such force stunned the nerve and sent agony shooting up Shego's leg. As the green woman staggered to the side, Kim rolled in the other direction and sprang to her feet.

Shego's fury erupted. She spread her hands and began to bring them to a peak of steel-melting heat, ready to show the younger woman what she was capable of. As she did, Kim flashed forward, her right foot feinting for the same pressure point, and Shego could not help flinching. Her leg spasmed as she tried to move. Kim dropped her foot short of its supposed target. Her upper body rocked forward between Shego's hands and she struck. Shego's right hand was out of play but her left hit Kim in the side, in the floating ribs.

Kim ignored the impact, the burn, the pain. She had already struck. All of her attention, all of her focus, was on her right hand. The knuckles at the base of her forefinger and middle finger met Shego's cheekbone in the Platonic ideal of a Kempo backfist, perfectly executed, pure in motion and action and speed, blindingly fast and utterly relaxed until that final microsecond. All of Kim's _chi_ , all of her force, flowed through that strike, and Shego dropped. Her hands never had time to reach full heat, and they faded as she lost consciousness, falling boneless to the hard desert ground.

Kim pulled up, taking one deep breath. She noted the slight smell of charred flesh from her side; the suit had offered some protection but damage still had been done. There was pain, but she had no time for that at the moment. Shego was out, on her back, but even after such a strike Kim did not want to count on her being out for long. She strode quickly to the dojo and pulled cuffs and leg irons from behind the trash can.

The leg irons went on first. Then Kim reached under Shego's neck and with a hand on each shoulder she flipped the woman onto her front. The cuffs were two-inch sleeves of braided metal that pulled tight around the wrists. Once on, they were joined with a ring only an inch in diameter.

When Shego woke, twelve minutes later, Kim was ready. She had drunk a pint of water, sent a quick message to Global Justice, and was standing a few feet away. She carried a short barreled ten gauge shotgun. She saw the slight tension in Shego's shoulders that told her she had woken.

"The cuffs on your wrists will last several minutes even at your full power. If I see you trying to use your glow, I will shoot you."

"You'd kill me, Kimmie? Again? Haven't you killed enough?" Even in her predicament, Shego was mocking.

"I won't kill you. I will take your feet off. It will be enough to stop you."

"And if I bleed out?"

Kim did not reply. Shego remained silent from that point on.

Twenty-seven minutes later, a helicopter landed. A Global Justice lieutenant led a squad of silent men to the two women. One looked at Shego and wordlessly shot her in the buttock with a tranquilizer dart. She was hoisted over the shoulder of the largest of the men and carried to the helicopter.

The leader looked at the redhead. "You're hurt."

"Yori and Hirotaka will take care of me. I'll check in at headquarters in a couple of days, when Yori says it's okay. Did you get Spider?"

"We had a team ready. They got the 'go' signal when you called in. We'll have their after action report soon."

Kim nodded. The lieutenant knew she would say nothing more. He nodded, turned, and walked away. Soon, the helicopter disappeared in the distance. Kim went back to the dojo to wait for the ninjas. Her mind was calm, untroubled, empty.


	7. Epilogue

**Sweet Dreams, Kimmie - Part Two**

Usual disclaimers: Disney owns the Kimmiverse, Catrlgirls owns her stories, I own my words.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

Shego waited patiently for her visitor. She had no choice. Her wrists were locked in thick cuffs of a special alloy mounted to the granite table at which she sat. Even focusing all her strength, she could not move that table. And if she managed to, the explosives in her chair would go off. They would also be detonated if the temperature near her hands got anywhere near enough to soften her cuffs. The combination was very much against any legal standard of detention. Nobody involved cared.

Kim entered the room. She wore a centurion battle suit identical to that she had worn four weeks earlier, when she had defeated Shego. She walked in, stopped four feet from the granite slab, and assumed a parade rest posture. She regarded the other without interest.

"Hi, Kimmie. How ya doing?"

Kim did not respond.

"Miss me, Pumpkin?" Pause. "Nothing to say to me?"

Kim looked at her. It seemed she could stand for days. Shego found herself counting. Every eleven seconds, Kim blinked.

"Look, Pumpkin. I told Cyclops that if you'd talk to me, I'd tell her what we were up to in Africa. But you aren't talking to me."

"What would you like me to say?" There was no interest in Kim's voice.

Shego smirked. "Tell me that you love me and miss me and wish you could eat me out."

"I love you and miss you and wish I could eat you out." The same flat voice, the same lack of emotion. Grass is blue and the sky is green.

"Say it like you mean it, Kimmie!"

"I can't. I don't mean it."

"Oh, come on, Kimmie. You remember all the fun we had. All the times I let you play with me. All the things I did with you." The villain was smiling now, a cruel glint in her eye.

"I remember all the things you did to Kimmie."

"To Kimmie, huh? Third person?"

Kim only looked at her.

Shego flexed. "I'm trapped here. You finally got me. Don't you want to gloat?"

"No."

"Of course, the only reason I haven't escaped is because there's always somebody around with a shotgun. And I'm always in some kind of cuffs. And if I'm not in cuffs I have these damn anklets on that will explode if I even think about lighting up." She looked closely at Kim. "They tell me you suggested that. If I try to escape, I'll literally blow myself to bits."

"Yes."

"That's all kinds of illegal. I never got a trial, either. Just got locked away in this hellhole. None of this is legal. Kimmie would never have done anything like this." The woman smirked at Kim.

"Kimmie is gone, Shego. You killed her, as you promised you would. You got your revenge for the Bueno Nacho tower. You won." There was still no emotion in the voice. "If that's all," Kim said, and without waiting for an answer, she turned and stepped to the door. She paused when the other woman's voice came from behind her.

"You're not gone, Kimmie. You're still in there, hiding from me. Hiding from yourself." At this, Kim turned back to her tormentor.

Shego chuckled. "Everything you are is about me, Kimmie. When you were with me, all you cared about was me. I'm in here and you're able to leave, but you're still all about me. And you always will be.

"You belong to me, Kimmie. You belong _with_ me. You know it, and I know it. That's why you're like you are. Without me, there's just nothing there. Someday, I'll find a way out of here, and then you can come back to me."

Kim looked at her, green eyes steady. The seconds ticked by. Then, without a word, she turned and left the cell. This time, Shego let her go.


End file.
